


War Of Hearts

by Theoretically_Thursday



Category: Flight of the Conchords - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, but I’m trying to revive it, songfic (kinda), this fandom is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoretically_Thursday/pseuds/Theoretically_Thursday
Summary: Ok so basically... Every time this song comes on Spotify, I add a couple of little snippets to this little fic thingy you see here.





	1. Chapter 1

Jemaine’s hand brushed against Bret’s as they walked, causing the shorter man’s heart to skip a beat. 

“Sorry, man.” Jemaine moved a little further away so it wouldn’t happen again, much to Bret’s disappointment.

—————

Bret didn’t think his joke was all that funny, but apparently Jemaine did. After his laughing fit, he looked back at Bret with a genuine smile. 

The curly haired man felt his heart swell as he smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Jemaine had his arm around his new girlfriend. Jemaine had his arm around his new girlfriend and Bret didn’t like it. He didn’t know why. Why should he care? Maybe he was just jealous that Jemaine had a girlfriend and he didn’t. Yeah. That was probably it. 

—————

Bret wrapped his arms tightly around Jemaine. It felt nice to get a hug from his best friend, especially when he was upset... But when Jemaine’s hand started to gently rub up and down Bret’s back, the shorter man melted.


	3. Chapter 3

Jemaine handed Bret a handful of cash to go to the store and pick up the few things they’ve been meaning to get all week. Bret blushed as red as the stripes on his shirt when his friend’s fingers touched his own. 

—————

“Bret? Are you paying attention?” Jemaine asked, waving his hand in front of the other man’s face.

Bret blinked a couple of times before nodding. “Y-Yeah, I’m listening.” In all reality, Bret had zoned out. He’d been staring straight into Jemaine’s eyes, admiring their color... Was that weird?


	4. Chapter 4

Jemaine ran his fingers through Bret’s hair. The shorter man had fallen asleep on his lap after a long night of talking about anything and everything that came to mind.

—————

Bret threw another rock into the pond. He was disappointed when it didn’t go as far as Jemaine’s had. 

“Better luck next time.” Jemaine shoved him playfully. 

Bret grabbed on to his friend’s arm, scared he would fall over. When he looked up, Jemaine was staring at him with a barely noticeable smile on his face. Bret blushed, quickly letting go of Jemaine’s arm.


	5. Chapter 5

Jemaine picked one of the flowers out of the ground and handed it to Bret. The curly haired man smiled and twirled it in his fingers.

—————

Bret was holding his sign, standing in the pouring rain. He had forgot his umbrella at home. He knew he had to finish his job, though.

Suddenly, he wasn’t getting wet anymore. He looked over and saw Jemaine holding an umbrella over the both of them. 

“You left this at home.” The taller man said.

“Yeah. Thanks for coming to my rescue, man.” Bret smiled.

“No problem... But... I’ll have to stand here with you cuz I forgot my umbrella when I was bringing this one to you so...” Jemaine frowned.

“That’s alright. I don’t mind the company just don’t distract me from holding my sign, ok?”

“Mm.”


	6. Chapter 6

Jemaine pulled the blanket over Bret, making sure his sleeping friend would be warm. This was the second time this week the curly haired man had fallen asleep on the couch.

“Good night, Bret.” He whispered.

—————

Bret’s heart skipped a beat when Jemaine’s leg brushed against his on the bus. He looked over at his friend (who had called the window seat before they even made it to the bus stop). Jemaine didn’t seem to notice.


	7. Chapter 7

Jemaine hugged Bret tightly. The shorter man smiled and rested his head on his friend’s shoulder. 

Today had been a rough day... But Bret knew everything would be alright.

—————

Bret buried his face in Jemaine’s chest. “It’s too cold out here...” He mumbled.

“I’m sorry... The bus should be here soon.” Jemaine reassured, running his hands up and down his friend’s arms, trying to warm him up.

Bret really wasn’t enjoying the cold... But he hoped the bus would be just a bit longer... So he could stay close to Jemaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated it in a while!! I’ve been pretty busy lately.


End file.
